Be Careful What You Wish For
by femslashandfairytales
Summary: Set after 4x1. Desperate to see villains get their happy endings Regina turns to a strange magical object. An Amulet that sends Regina and Emma to a strange parallel universe. A Storybrooke that is ruled by the wicked Snow White. A Storybrooke where Cora is alive. Can Regina find a way back to the Storybrooke they knew before the temptation of Evil corrupts Emma permanently?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A Swan Queen love story with a twist. Feedback is greatly welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or content etc.**

* * *

><p>"Mirror," Regina beckoned. Sydney's face appeared with a glower. "Have you had any luck locating the writer of this horrible tome?" She clutched the storybook close in her hand.<p>

"Not yet your majesty," He answered in a huff. "Mind you it's only been a few days."

"Everyday spent in attempt to locate him is a day my happy ending slips further from my grasp," Regina said as she tightened her fist.

"I will continue my search your majesty," Sydney answered. "In the mean time might I suggest you spend some time with your son. I'm sure Henry misses you very much."

"Don't pretend to understand anything about my son," Regina snapped. It had been four days since Emma returned from the enchanted forest with Marian. Regina had spent most of those time shut inside her office avoiding Henry and his other mother.

The two of them were so obnoxiously hell bent on finding happiness for her, that they hadn't even allowed her time to grieve the loss of her soul mate, Robin Hood. They'd been so persistent that Regina developed the habit of teleporting from her office to her home in order to avoid them

"If you'd like I can show them to you," Sydney cleared his throat. "Emma and Henry, I mean." It was as if Sydney could read her mind. It had been two years that he was locked away. In that time Regina had allowed herself to forget just how well he had once known her.

"That won't be necessary," Regina shook her head. "Showing me them won't get us any closer to the writer or me to my happy ending."

"Your majesty, I must insist-"

"Enough," Regina waved her hand and his image disappeared. Regina stared at her reflection for a moment. Momentarily, regret flooded her mind. He name was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to see them- or him. She wasn't sure anymore but seeing them in person had been too much. She could barely stand to look at them.

They were so happy. The Charmings and their new baby. The Savior and their son. Everyone of them on their way to fully enjoying their happy endings. It made Regina's stomach sick to think of everyone in her life moving on without her.

There was a knock on her office door. A hard and clumsy rapping not like the Savior's typical gentle knock. But Regina knew it was Emma. She'd been by everyday around this same time, asking to be let in.

"Regina, open the door," A drunken pirate slurred from the other side of the door. Regina felt her heart sink in her chest. Had Emma actually thought sending Hook would work? Maybe she underestimated the persistence of Ms. Swan after all. "You and I ought to have a little chat." A large thud sounded as he body slumped against the door.

"Go away, Hook," Regina sighed heavily. "And you can tell Em-"

"She didn't send me," Hook interrupted. "In fact, she hasn't had much to say to me at all since we got back. In fact, the only thing she seems to think about is making you happy."

Regina swallowed hard, suppressing the smirk that was about to form,"If Emma didn't send you then why are you here?"

"Because I have something that you might want," Hooks words were with a loud huff from Regina. "I really don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be."

"Then leave," Regina growled and turned her back from the door once more.

"I think I might have something that can help you get your happy ending," Hook shouted.

Regina doubted he was speaking the truth but her curiosity peaked, "And what is it that you want in return?"

"Only for Emma to stop fixating on you," Hook answered. "She seems to be under the impression that you deserve a happy ending." Regina's stomach tightened in knots. She turned toward the door and opened.

"But you and I both know that Villains don't get happy endings," Hook said as he held an amulet on a gold chain. "If we want happiness, sometimes we have to steal it."

When Regina looked closely at the amulet, she recognized it right away. A bright fragment of a star, trapped in a small glass vial. "And just what am I suppose to do with that?"

'Whatever you wish," Hook smirked as he placed the chain and the amulet in her hand.

* * *

><p>Regina sat by the fireplace in her home. The amulet dangled from the chain around Regina's neck. Fallen stars have many magical powers. Fairies sometimes captured them to help them grant wishes. Hook claimed that he stole it centuries ago. Once he found out that it couldn't enact vengeance or bring back the dead he had no personal use for it. He'd given it to Smee for safe keeping and forgotten all about it until he saw it in Gold's shop several months ago.<p>

The power from the amulet radiated through her whole body. She could sense its strength but wasn't entirely show to make it work. Simply speaking a wish seemed to do nothing. She pouted as she wished that Emma had never brought Marian back to life.

_Perhaps, Tink would have an idea. _She thought to herself. No doubt, any advice from her fairy friend would come with a firm word or two about the consequences of magic.

Regina leaped off of her sofa when she heard a large clash on the floor above her. She quickly ran up her spiral staircase. She checked the room saving her own for last. Arming herself with a fireball in the palm of her hand she cautiously opened the door. "Whoa hey, don't shoot," Emma waved her hands in self defense. There were shards of glass on the bed and bits of window frame scattered throughout the room.

"Miss Swan," Regina rolled her eyes. "Refreshing your breaking and entering tactics?"

"I, uh, I was trying," Emma rubbed the back her neck. "I didn't mean to break the window. I was trying to teleport to your living room. I guess I propelled myself here."

Regina raised a skeptical brow, "As intrigued as I am to hear what you have to say, I think I'll save you the hassle of trying to explain." She took a step toward the blonde. "You can leave now, Miss Swan."

"No," Emma protested as she too stepped toward Regina. "I'm tired of you shutting me," Emma shook her head. "Shutting us out. Henry needs his mother. There's a bit of a situation happening and I need-"

"What about what I need," Regina snapped at her. "Contrary to popular belief the world doesn't revolve around your wants, Savior." She spun on her heels and headed for the door.

"Don't do that," Emma said following after her. "Don't reduce us to the Savior and the Evil Queen. You know there's more to who we are than that." Regina bit her tongue once more as she she made her way down the spiral stairs with Emma close behind.

"Regina, if you'd just stop for one minute," Emma begged as they found their way to the sitting room. "I want to help you."

Regina turned to face Emma then, her eyes swirled with a darkness. She lifted her hand and raised it into the air, magically pulling the Savior from the ground. Emma's feet lifted from the ground and her windpipe began to close. "Miss Swan I've grown tired of your help. You will leave immediately or I will make you wish that you had." She spoke through gritted teeth as her hand dropped.

Emma coughed, clearing her throat slightly as she regained her footing, "Death threats Regina, really? I'm just trying to-"

"What you're trying to do is what you always do," Regina spoke through locked jaw. "It's your help that got me here in the first place. Your incessant need to save others, to see the good in everyone."

"You deserve happiness, Regina," Emma argued. "I'm going to help you find it but you can't keep shutting me out."

"I had a chance at happiness, two of them actually," Regina huffed. "They were both taken from me."

"You've some how convinced yourself that you've got exclusive rights to be miserable," Emma grumbled. "You're not the only person whose lost someone."

"Emma, stop," Regina held up her hand. "Your path is nothing like mine. You've got your happy ending. You have your family and your new boyfriend."

"Hook is not my-" Emma sighed heavily. "I wish you could see that we heroes have suffered plenty for our happiness," At Emma's words the amulet began to glow. "My life is no bed of roses. Never has been." Regina could feel it glowing hot against her skin. She somehow wasn't surprised that Emma would effortlessly make the amulet work but she wasn't going to be cheated out of the wish the way she's been cheated out of her happiness.

"I wish you knew the even half the burden of being the savior," before Emma finished her words she felt her head grow dizzy. The room spun when she looked to Emma she saw the blonde stumbling on her feet. The two of them collapsed on the floor in unison.

* * *

><p>When Regina woke up she found herself in a strange bed. Her eyes opened slowly and she scanned her surroundings. The shabby walls and scratchy sheets were a far cry from what she would have woken up to in the mayor's mansion.<p>

As her head cleared she slid on a stiff flannel robe and stepped into a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers that rested by her bed. She took another another glance at her surroundings. It was undoubtedly Mary Margaret's loft. Regina could recognize the horrible color scheme anywhere. She was upstairs, in what have been Emma's room. Only it wasn't Emma's. Regina's clothes and several personal items were draped about.

Immediately, Regina thought of the wishing amulet and reached for her neck but it wasn't there. She felt through the sheets of the bed but couldn't find it anywhere. _Where could it have gone? _It must be with Emma. She let out a heavy sigh. She needed to find Emma. Before Regina could completely form her thoughts, a familiar voice called to her from down stairs. "Regina, dear, breakfast is ready."

Without a moment's hesitation Regina bolted down the stairs. A wave of butterflies pounded in her chest. When she saw the figure before her. "Mother," she whispered, her voice soft and shaky.

"Why of course, dear," Cora scoffed. "Who else in this house cooks apple turnovers at 6am?" She smiled at her. A genuine full-hearted smile. Regina smiled back and ran to her mother, giving her a large hug.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cora asked with a laugh. "You're usually not so touchy feely in the morning."

"I'm fine, Mother," Regina took a seat on the bar stool as her mother set a plate in front of her. A million questions about this world raced through her head. She ate her turnover as she remembered the words that Emma spoke. She wished Regina knew a hero's burden. Was this it?

She had a million questions. None of which she could ask her mother. "I've suddenly forgotten I have somewhere to be," Regina stated quickly as she took another bite of the turnover and headed for the door.

"Regina, might I suggest that you wear something a little less revealing if you're going to be leaving the house," her mother scolded. Regina nodded and smiled at her mother. Regina waved her hand and her outfit magically changed.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Cora yelped at her daughter and stared at her in disgust. "Have you gone completely mad?"

She glanced her outfit up and down it was a simple dress, like one she'd wear on other day. Before Regina could process what might have upset Cora this much, the door to the loft opened.

"How are two favorite women this morning?" Rumple smiled to Regina and kissed Cora on check. Regina grimaced and looked away. Could Rumple really be her father? This was too much to handle. She reminded herself not to overreact. If she was going to survive this world, she'd have to plav by its rules.

"Well, if you'd like to know, your daughter just used magic to change her wardrobe," Cora crossed her arms and glared at Regina.

"Regina, what have your mother and I told you," Rumple said.

"I know, I know," Regina attempted her best impression of Emma Swan's shrug as she brushed passed him in the door. She didn't know what they had 'always told' her. She was painfully overwhelmed by what she had just seen and what it all might mean.

She took a deep breath. If she was going to get to the bottom of this she needed to find Emma. And there was only one place to look. The mayor's mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took me so long between updates. I'm planning on updating all of my stories. **

**This chapter includes mentions of character deaths and mutilation. There will of course be out of character moments since the story takes place in an altered universe. **

* * *

><p>Steps away from the large white house that she thought of as home, a funny feeling developed in the pit of Regina's stomach. Someone was watching her. She froze in her tracks from fear.<p>

Regina had been this strange place for less than an hour. But she knew enough to know this wouldn't have been the world was different that of her own, very different. Rumple and Coral were happy and living in the Charmings's loft together. Her mother, who had died in her arms in the Storybrooke she had come from, was happy in this new world and alive. Cora had even chastised her about using magic. Emma's wish somehow caused them to switch places.

She steadied her pace as she thought about the Charmings living in her home. What if the Snow and her Prince Charming were as dangerous in this world as Rumple and Cora had been in the Storybrooke she knew? She laughed under her breath at the notion. An evil Snow White would be a sight to see. Curiosity drove her to continue her approach.

As she narrowed in on the entryway, Regina found her feet swept from underneath her. Her back slammed on the concrete. "Testing your luck again Mills," Ruby growled. Her wolf speed and strength were not altered in this universe.

Regina moaned under the weight of the Ruby on top of her pinning her to the ground. It took her several seconds to realize that Ruby's right arm was missing entirely. The wolf was holding her in place with just her left arm.

"Of course Snow still has her trusty guard dog," Regina scoffed trying to not appear stunned by the scars that covered Ruby's face.

"Whatever you had planned it wasn't going to work," Ruby growled. The yellow in her eyes flashed to even darker shades.

"I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding," Regina's voice shook and her pulse started to raise. "I should be on my way."

"You know it's not the simple," said a voice that Regina hadn't heard in quite some time. "Even with the truce in place, one pays a price for trespassing on her majesty's land." Graham emerged from the shadows then. His features were darker than she remembered. Ruby stood and Regina pulled herself to her feet. She could feel Ruby's breath behind her as she stood between them.

"There was to be no more bloodshed between Henry's families," Graham spoke clearly. "But you know as well as I that all bets are off once you cross unto this lawn." He pulled a small dagger from his waist.

Regina gulped slowly and steadily. She wasn't sure what to do. Her magic still worked in this realm. She could poof away but something in the back of her mind told her not to. "Right, that rules of truce must have slipped my mind" Regina managed to utter hating the fear she heard in the back of her throat.

"That's funny," Ruby snarled. Her eyes danced with a something dark as a menacing grin formed on her lips. "She's got jokes, Graham."

He let out a heavy exhaled, "Well I doubt she'll be laughing for long." He lifted the dagger to her face. Regina felt her limbs tighten. "Don't worry it won't hurt." He laughed then sinister and deep.

The front door to the mansion swung open just in time. "Let me handle this," Emma commanded.

"Emma, thank god," Regina squeaked. "I was just looking for you."

A smirked formed in the corner of Emma's mouth. She stepped forward and grabbed Regina by the back of the hair. Regina winced at the blonde's gasp as Emma tossed her onto the lawn. Regina gained her balance and found her footing just before Emma's fist met her face.

It wasn't the first time, Emma had punched her. Regina hadn't forgotten the sting of the Emma's right hook. It sent her stumbling to the ground. "Were you now?" Emma said loudly looking over her shoulder. "Didn't get enough the last time I kicked your ass."

She pulled Regina off the ground by the collar of her blazer closing the space between them quickly. "I'm sorry," She said in a whisper. "Just play along. It's the only way we'll survive this place."

"Is it necessary for you to strike me so hard?" Regina said under her breath. Emma hit her once more even harder.

Regina landed on the ground with a thud. The blonde then took the dagger from Graham's hand and grabbed Regina tightly by the arm. "I'll take her to the woods," Emma shouted back to Graham and Ruby. Her companions nodded at her as she dragged Regina off of the property.

* * *

><p>"So, let me make sure I've got this," Emma said with a sigh as the two of them leaned against the magical well in the heart of the forest. "A fallen star trapped in an amulet created a bizarro Storybrooke?"<p>

"It appears that way," Regina answered with a heavy sigh. "The wish you made, while I was wearing the amulet, for me to understand the hero's burden…" She shook her head. "It seems to have altered our past; granting your wish. However, I'm not sure to what extent."

Emma sighed heavily and waved her hand, "This might help." The infamous story book appeared in Regina's hands. "It was sitting next to my bedside table when I woke up in what I think is your guest bedroom. I felt compelled to read it."

"Henry's book," Regina's voice wasn't more than a whisper. "How is he?"

"Alive," Emma said. "I only caught a glimpse of him before he slammed the door in my face. But physically he seems fine."

"Good," Regina swallowed hard. There was so much about this world that was left unknown. Knowing that Henry was alive brought her great relief. She opened the book and began reading its stories.

"It's an interesting read," Emma said, a bitterness growing in her voice. Regina was focused intensely on the pages of the book as Emma watched from over her shoulder.

The story book told a somewhat familiar tale, a woman and a man who fall in love despite all odds, a tale of Rumple and Cora. Cora turned to him to enact revenge on Leopold who brutally murdered her child's father, Henry.

Only, they don't enact revenge at all. Instead, they fell in love and turn away from the temptations of evil. The Dark One abandons his powers and Cora retakes her heart. Rumple raises Cora's child as his own and the three of them continue their search for Rumple's lost son together.

Leopold and his queen Eva slipped further into darkness and Eva herself becomes the dark one. Snow grew up with a heartless mother and father. No one loved until she met a young werewolf.

The two of them planned to run away together but a villager revealed their plans to her mother. Her mother brutally mutilated the young wolf and sent her to another realm. The villager was Regina.

"This is absurd," Regina said as she slammed the book shut. "I don't need to see anymore." She took in a deep sharp breath trying to fight back the tears.

"But you didn't even read the end," Emma shouted, Regina could hear the anger dripping from her voice. "You missed the part where my mother rips out my father's heart to enact the dark curse. Luckily, He convinced your family to let me stow away in the wardrobe they built to send you, the young savior, to this world."

"Emma…" Regina started to speak but was at a loss for words. No doubt Emma was hurt and there was little she could say to make it better.

"Which is arguably the most confusing part," Emma was so angry she was shaking from head to toe as she started to rant. "You're supposed to be older than my parents but it turns out in this universe your family spent several years in Neverland making amends with Pan and hiding from my grandparents. You left after realizing that Neal wasn't there."

"What?" Regina shot her a puzzled look. "How is it then that everyone appears to be the same ages they were in the Storybrooke we know?"

"Really Regina, That's what you take away from what I just said?" Emma's body was tense. Her jaw was locked. "You finally figured out how to take away my mother's happiness. My father is dead. You've won, Congrats."

"This wasn't my wish," Regina shouted back in protest. "I wouldn't ask for any of this. This was your doing. I had a chance to make a wish and you took that from me."

"Oh and I'm sure you're hating this," Emma stepped toward Regina, her anger radiating from her. "You have your parents and the happy ending you. You have everything and I…" Emma's face fell as she heard the words that almost escaped her lips.

"You have nothing?" Regina asked as she stepped closer to Emma. The tears in Regina's eyes made them glisten. Emma's heart fell into her stomach. "I don't have a happy ending either. I saw no mention of Robin or Daniel in that book."

Emma shook her head, "They aren't in it." She said recalling what she had read early that morning. Regina stared at her blankly. "A lot of things aren't. For example, where the hell are Eva and Leopold now?"

"This book has never told the whole story," Regina exhaled slowly all the air slowly releasing from his lungs. "Our Henry's story book certainly doesn't." Regina's rubbed her forehead. "I do have to admit, this morning, when I heard my mother's voice-" She trailed off as she fought back tears once more.

"I'm sorry," Emma said softly. She reached for Regina's forearm but Regina pulled away "But you know this isn't right. This isn't our world."

"We have to find a way to undo the wish," Regina said firmly as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

They stared at each other for a minute. Neither of them said anything. "And how do we do that?" Emma asked rocking back on her heels.

"The first thing we need is the amulet," Regina stated..

"So, where is it?"

"That I don't know," Regina sighed. "The last time I saw it was around my neck, but when I woke up in this world it was gone."

"Should we look at Gold's shop?" Emma suggested. "I mean whoever's pawn shop it is." She bit her lower lip and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess that's assuming there's a pawn shop at all in this Storybrooke." A smiled formed on Regina's face as she watched Emma try and short through her thoughts. "This is confusing."

"I didn't get the amulet from Gold," Regina stated. "Your boyfriend gave it to me."

"Hook but why?" Emma asked noticing Regina's arched eyebrow. "And he's not my boyfriend." Emma added defensively.

* * *

><p>The dock was empty save one vessel, the Jolly Roger. Emma and Regina approached the ship together. "Are you sure about this?" Emma asked. "We have no idea what to expect. The Hook in this world could be very different from the one in our world."<p>

It had only been a few days since Hook told her the story of giving away the Jolly Roger to help find her. Hook's decision to lose his ship was the only thing that convinced Emma his heart was possible of change. Seeing it standing before her made all of her doubts surface.

"The pirate doesn't scare me, Emma," Regina said. "Besides, I'm not sure we have a choice if we're going to find the amulet."

As they began to step on board a figure began to emerge from the shadows. A woman stood before them, in a long black doublet, and very tight corset. Emma and Regina scanned the woman's body before noticing the hook on her left hand.

"Milah," Emma muttered. She recognized her face from drawings that Emma had seen in Hook's cabin when they journeyed to Neverland.

"This ought to be interesting," Regina said in a hushed tone under her breath.

"Since when are we on a first name basis, Satan's Spawn?" Milah glared at Emma.

"Look, Captain Hook, We're here-" Emma words were cut off as Milah shoved past Emma and stepped toward Regina.

"I'm happy to see you, Love. Though, I can't say I approve of your choice in company," Milah beamed a flashy flirtatious grin at Regina before stepping forward and kissing her gently on the lips. She felt a rosy embarrassed glow grow on her cheeks as Emma stared in confusing.

Milah turned back to her ship and continued working on the rigging. She gestured for them to come aboard. Regina began to follow but Emma pulled her gently her by the forearm. "This was a bad idea," She whispered.

"As strange as I find the fact, that in this world my stepfather's ex-wife greets me with a kiss on the lips, it doesn't change the fact that Hook is who gave me the amulet," Regina pulled her arm away. "This is our only lead."

"Everything else is different. Why would the amulet be the same?" Emma words fell on deaf ears. "Fine," She waved her hands in the air. "Let's see what your girlfriend has to say." Regina shot her a quick glare as she stepped aboard the ship.


End file.
